Lo que sucedió en Guam
by Gaby.cu
Summary: Ren le ha contado a Kyoko sobre su pasado, y como no, sobre Corn. Entonces, Kyoko recuerda algo, una escena muy particular, con unas palabras muy particulares, en Guam.


Sinopsis: Ren le ha contado a Kyoko sobre su pasado, y como no, sobre Corn. Entonces, Kyoko recuerda algo, una escena muy particular, con unas palabras muy particulares, en Guam.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga que es cada vez más corto.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones –

* * *

 **Lo que sucedió en Guam**

Lo había hecho, se lo había dicho. Tsuruga-san le había contado que Tsuruga Ren era Hizuri Kuon. Se había abierto con ella y le había contado todo lo que pasó y ella, como era, lo ayudó a perdonarse a sí mismo y a seguir hacia delante. Luego vino su mayor miedo, pero le dijo. Le dijo que él era Corn, _su_ Corn, y ella le pidió un tiempo, un tiempo para pensarlo. La sorpresa de saber que Corn había estado con ella todo el tiempo, la decepción y la tristeza de que no fuera un hada, y el enojo por sentirse engañada, todo eso sintió Kyoko. Ni ella ni Ren se vieron en un tiempo. Él esperaba, que al menos, no lo apartará de su vida, por lo que fue un alivio enorme cuando ella vino con una sonrisa y le dijo "Te perdono".

Varios días habían pasado cuando Kyoko recordó algo, una escena muy particular, con unas palabras muy particulares, en Guam. Corn dijo que la amaba, y Corn era Tsuruga-san, entonces...No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Pero que cosas se le ocurrían a ella, él no podía, ¿o sí?

A partir de entonces ella lo observó más detenidamente, y lo vio. Vio su mirada, sus sonrisas. Pensó en cómo él se preocupaba por ella. Y ella seguía negándolo, o al menos intentando convencerse de ello. Porque él se lo había dicho a Bo, que estaba enamorado de una chica cuatro años menor que él. Ella lo era. Y si... ¿y si era ella? Quería preguntarle, pero ¿Cómo? Eran amigos, sí, y los amigos hablan de cosas, tal vez podría preguntarle.

Así que allí estaba ella, cocinando en el apartamento de él luego de un día de trabajo, pensando cómo iba a preguntarle. No podía decirle "Corn, ¿de verdad me amas?" o "¿La chica de la que estás enamorado soy yo?", era demasiado directo. Al final, terminó la cena y Kyoko no sabía cómo preguntarle. Estaba sirviendo el té cuando le preguntó.

\- Corn, ¿tú me quieres? – pues, al final no se le ocurrió otra manera y nada como hacer una pregunta directa cuando no sabes cómo hacerla de otra, ¿verdad? Aunque el pobre Kuon casi bota todo el té cuando ella le preguntó, y luego de unos segundos le respondió.

\- Te prometí que no te volvería a mentir - Kyoko bajó la cabeza pensando que lo negaría - así que sí, te quiero - Kyoko levantó la cabeza sorprendida por su sinceridad y con un poco menos de miedo preguntó.

\- ¿Cuánto me quieres? - él la miró con ojos sorprendidos.

\- No creo que pueda medir cuánto te quiero, Kyoko - le dijo con esa sonrisa que mata a sus demonios, y Kyoko sintió su pecho inflarse del calor que aquella frase le produjo. Aun así, faltaba la pregunta más importante.

\- ¿Y cómo me quieres? - Kuon la miró algo confuso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con cómo?

\- A... qué tipo de querer - y en un murmuro dijo - como me dijiste en Guam - con un lindo sonrojo, según Kuon. Ella pensó que él no lo escuchó, pero si lo hizo, y con una sonrisa más dulce, si era posible, le respondió.

\- Te quiero como compañera de trabajo pues adoro actuar contigo - Kyoko lo miró algo confusa - Te quiero como la amiga que eres por todo el apoyo que me has dado - Entonces empezó a decepcionarse - Haz sido mi amuleto y me has ayudado a superar mis miedos. Pero más que nada, quiero a la chica que fantasea con las historias de hadas y seres fantásticos; la chica que es testaruda y persistente cuando se propone algo; la chica que se preocupa por las personas importantes para ella; la chica que es inocente y extremadamente densa cuando se trata de romance.

\- ¿Corn?

\- No era así como lo había planeado, pero sí Kyoko, reafirmo lo que te dije en Guam. Te amo. Y si no lo dije antes fue porque no quería presionarte, no quería que te sintieras presionada. Quería esperar a que hubieras sanado tus heridas de Fuwa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde que me ayudaste con la interpretación de Katsuki para Dark Moon - y las lágrimas empezaron a caer - ¡¿Kyoko?! - Kuon se colocó a su lado alarmado.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Y por qué lloras?

\- Es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo y no pude verlo. No, no quise verlo. Lo negué una y otra vez, y me engañé a mí misma. Si solo...

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Kyoko se secó las lágrimas y lo miró con una sonrisa tan dulce como la que él le había dado.

\- Hablo de que no tienes que esperar, al menos no más. Yo… yo también te amo.

\- No estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

\- No. Y si es un sueño entonces los dos estamos soñando lo mismo.

\- Ven aquí - Kuon la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

Luego de unos minutos que parecían una eternidad, Kyoko empezó a reír.

\- ¿Qué es gracioso?

\- Que todo el tiempo fui yo.

\- ¿Todo el tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno...pues...la verdad hay algo que no te he contado - Kyoko se separó un poco pero no lo suficiente como para alejarse de sus brazos - la verdad es que yo soy Bo

\- ¿Bo? ¿Bo el pollo?

\- Ese mismo.

\- ¿Todas las veces?

\- Todas.

\- No me lo puedo creer. Le dije a la chica que amo que la amo sin saberlo, ni ella ni yo.

\- Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que tú podías enamorarte de alguien como yo.

\- Kyoko, que quede claro. Me enamoré de ti porque eres tú. Que no te quede duda de ello.

\- Sí.

\- Ahora que lo pienso. Recuerdo que dijiste algo muy interesante en aquel entonces.

\- ¿Corn? - el tono en el que habló le hizo sospechar. ¿Qué le habría dicho?

\- Algo de que hiciera la que hacía falta para hacerte mía - le dijo el Emperador.

\- ¡Corn!

* * *

Hay que admitir que algo así nunca sucederá, ¿pero a quien le importa? Esto es un fanfic después de todo y mando yo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Ah, y en unos días pienso subir el epílogo de **De Pirata y de Nobleza** , así que esperen un poquito más.


End file.
